The New Warrior
by Ultimos
Summary: i have got chapter 3 up for those who read this. let's just say there will be a little suprise for the enemy and for Sakura ^___^
1. Default Chapter

1 A Strange Day  
  
By: Ultimos  
  
It was a day just like any other, Sakura was asleep in bed. She was dreaming….  
  
Where am I? she thought, What is this place?   
  
She was at the school soccer field, and she wasn't alone. A mysterious figure wearing a cape and hood stood in the center of the field.  
  
Who are you? What do you want? she tried to cry, but she found that she could not speak.  
  
Suddenly she heard an ominous voice, *Be careful Sakura, * it said, *be careful what you do! Be careful who you trust! You never know what is and is not, the unseen face before you may be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy! *  
  
"SAKURA!" a voice shouted, "wake up it's time for school!" it was Kiro. "Ok you asked for it…" he dumped a glass of water on Sakura's head.  
  
"What the!" she cried, "What was that for!"  
  
Kiro shrugged, "I had to do something to get you up, you're late… again"  
  
"OH man, oh man!" she said as she rushed to dress.  
  
Her father was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, "Here's your gear Sakura." he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks dad." She said putting on her gear and bolting out the door, "See you after school." As usual she ran into Julian and Tori down the road.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Julian said cheerfully, "Late again I see."  
  
"Yeah." she replied blushing, "had trouble getting up this morning."  
  
"As usual," said Tori, "You would swear she was a bear hibernating sometimes."  
  
She scowled at Tori.  
  
"If looks could kill." he teased, driving off ahead, "See you at school Julian."  
  
"K." Julian yelled back. "Don't let him get to you," he said to Sakura, "you know he only does it to pick on you."  
  
She sighed, "Yeah I know, but he can be a real pain sometimes."  
  
"All brothers can." laughed Julian, "Well, here is where we part ways. I'll see you later ok Sakura."  
  
"Ok." She said skating off. She arrived at school just shy of the bell. "Phew." she exclaimed, "I made it."  
  
"Yeah, just barely." Said Lee mocking her.  
  
"Well at least you made it." said Madison with a smile.  
  
"Ok everyone settle down," said Miss Mackenzie, "I have a very special announcement. We have a new student joining us, and he all the way from India." There was a silence when the new student walked in.  
  
Rio the class bully quickly commented, "Hey, I thought Indians were supposed to be brown in color?" he mocked. The new student was white skinned just like they were, but he was built very well fro his age, and he carries a cloak around with him. Miss Mackenzie was about to explain when the new boy gestured for her to let him.  
  
"My name is of no concern for the moment," he said, "as for my skin, I have come from India but I was born in Canada."  
  
The class began to whisper around, "Another Canadian!" yelled Rio, "You won't last a week!"  
  
Lee was not sure what he meant, "What is he talking about?" he asked Madison.  
  
"The last Canadian we had at our school got assaulted, raped, and almost killed in the first week!" she replied.  
  
Lee couldn't believe it, "Are you serious!" he said.  
  
"Yeah," interrupted Sakura, and Rio was the one who had it al done. Rio lied and said that he had tried to beat him up so his brother's gang came and did all that stuff to him."  
  
"He left the next week." finished Madison.  
  
The new kid just laughed, "If you think I will wind up like the last kid, you are wrong, very wrong." He gave Rio a look that sat him down; even Lee got chills from it. He pulled on his cloak covering his head completely, "For now," he said, "you can call me Cape." Cape sat down right behind Madison, "Is it all right is I sit here?" he asked politely.  
  
"Sure." Madison said smiling. The day went by quickly enough, until gym class. Rio and a bunch of others were planning to make Cape look bad by screwing him up during gymnastics.  
  
"Here use these gloves when you go on the mats," Rio said handing Cape a pair of black gloves, "they will keep your hands from slipping." Rio had actually covered the gloves with grease to make them slip. Cape took them without a word of thanks; he began his routine and slipped on the first try. He looked at Rio so harshly that Rio almost ran out of class, but he didn't have time.  
  
Cape has Rio by the throat and pinned him on the wall, "You think you are funny don't you!" he yelled, "Well I will let it go this time, but if you try that again, I will show you what real humiliation is!" After school Rio was in the office making a call, Madison was going to see if her bodyguards were there to pick her up when she saw them, the gang Rio's brother was in.  
  
She ran to find Sakura and Lee. "Guys!" she called when she saw them, "Guys, they are here, Rio's brother and the others are here!"  
  
Lee and Sakura exchanged glances, "Do you know where the new kid is?" asked Lee.  
  
"Yes," replied Madison, "he is by the tree in the back meditating or something." They ran to the back of the school as fast as they could, only to see Cape surrounded by the gang.  
  
"So you think you can threaten my little brother eh?" said Rio's older brother. Cape just sat there in a state of meditation; he didn't even realize that anyone else was even there. "You think you can ignore us eh?" said Rio's brother frustrated. He picks up a steel pipe and got ready to swing.  
  
"You leave him alone!" cried Madison, "He only threatened Rio because he tried to humiliate him!"  
  
One of the gang members turned, "Keep out of this kid," he said, "or ya might get hurt."  
  
Suddenly Cape's eyes opened in a scowl. "That got a reaction." said Rio's older brother with an evil grin, "That gives me an idea." He ran at Madison and grabbed her around the neck, "Either you wake up and take your medicine you little bastard, or this little cutie will be the one getting punished, and don't you worry, I will make sure she gets punished well."  
  
At that instant Cape got up, and when he did everyone backed up. "Now you listen to me," he said, "either you let the girl go or I will make sure that you never get a chance to cross me again."  
  
He just laughed, "You think I am afraid of a little punk like YOU!" he said choking Madison with the bar. As she fainted from the strain Cape changed, he became angry,  
  
"THAT'S IT!" he hollered. He jumped into the tree.  
  
"Hah, you coward!" said one of the gang members, but he soon ate those words. Cape flew off of a branch and landed right behind Rio's brother, and with one shot to the back made him let Madison go. The guy was on his knees, when Cape lifted him.  
  
"Do you still think I am a punk?" he mocked. Then he lifted him over his head and threw him into three other guys. "Get back!" he yelled at Lee and Sakura, "and get Madison out of here!"  
  
Lee picked up Madison and took off. Sakura looked back, "What about you!" she said.  
  
"I will be fine." Replied Cape, "Just get Madison out of here!" with that all of the gang members attacked, each one tossed back with a single kick or punch.  
  
Sakura and Lee took Madison inside the school, Rio was waiting. "Bet your little friend is sorry now." he said with a smirk. Lee just glared at him, and he took right off laughing.  
  
I hope that Cape is ok thought Sakura.  
  
Just then he walked in. "You had better call a doctor," he said.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Lee.  
  
"Fine," he replied, "but those other guys are in pretty bad shape." He smiled and raised Madison's head, she woke up.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked Cape.  
  
Cape took off his hood and smiled, Even though she was out cold, she worries about others he thought. "Thank you." he said.  
  
"For what?" asked Madison.  
  
"For trying to help me even though I had done nothing to earn your friendship," he replied softly, "and for being so kind to me."  
  
Madison's body guards came in that moment, "Back away from her!" they said. Madison stood up with Cape's help.  
  
"It's ok," she told them, "let's just go home." 


	2. Captor's Choosing

Captor's Choosing  
  
By: Ultimos  
  
  
  
Once again Sakura dreams, but this dream is different, for in this dream she is not alone…  
  
Where am I, asked Sakura, why am I here again just as before, the voice came, only this time, it answered her question.  
  
*You are here for a warning Sakura.* the voice came from all around her.  
  
A warning? she said confused, A warning about what?  
  
The voice became domineering, so much so Sakura was afraid to speak. *To warn you of your new threat! This threat has not yet shown itself, but it will, and when it does you and your friends will have to make a choice. You three alone can choose, and you must choose wisely or your whole world may be in peril. This choice even I cannot see, but you must look to the light in the dark, the cards shall be seen one in the other. Look for what must be if there is one, then you will know*  
  
What do you mean? cried Sakura, I don't understand please! Who are you!  
  
*That is not important,* said the voice softening now, *but you have been warned Sakura, look for what must be if there is one…* the voice faded into nothing.  
  
Please come back! I don't understand! suddenly Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at her clock, and she was up fifteen minuets early. Sakura felt it best to keep her dream to herself this time, the voice said her three friends. It must be Madison and Lee. she thought.  
  
She opened Kiro's drawer and gave him a dousing with some water. "HEY!" yelped Kiro, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
Sakura stared at him angrily, "What do you think it was for!" she said, "You know the saying Kiro do onto others as you would have others do onto you so I did"  
  
Kiro grumbled then went back to bed, "Well I am staying home today anyway, I am tired. You were talking in your sleep and kept me up!"  
  
"Oh I am so sorry Kiro," she said, "You have a good sleep." Sakura ran downstairs to eat her breakfast and take off, but she found that she had company. "Hey Lee, hey Madison, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
Lee looked at her sternly, "I have a feeling you have an idea Sakura. You had the dream too didn't you?"  
  
Sakura tried to make like she had no idea what Lee was talking about, but Sakura can't fool Lee or Madison.  
  
"I think we should be careful today Sakura," said Madison sounding worried, "Whatever this is it could be really dangerous."  
  
"I agree," said Lee, "and you better take the cards with you too."  
  
"Ok," said Sakura looking relieved that Lee agreed with what she was going to say, "I'll go get them."  
  
Unknown to Sakura and her friends they were being watched. "Master are you sure it was wise to infiltrate the girl's dreams?" said Spinner Sun, "She could have figured out who you were."  
  
Out of the shadows came Eli, "No chance of that," he replied, "Sakura is very talented, but in her dreams she cannot tell the energy of a tiger from that of a blade of grass."  
  
"Maybe so," said Spinner, "but I still feel it was too much of a chance."  
  
Ruby appeared from behind Eli, "Tell me would you rather we face this new threat or the girl and her friends?" said Ruby, "Besides, they have already dealt with it before, so they have a better chance anyway."  
  
"Maybe so," repeated Spinner, "but I still feel that it was too much of a risk."  
  
"I understand your concern Spinner," said Eli, "but I had no choice, Sakura and her friends are our best chance for surviving. So weather or not there was a risk, there was no other option."  
  
Spinner simply growled in displeasure. "I will do as you say master," he grumbled "but I still do not like it."  
  
"Well we will see how this turns out at the end of the day," said Eli, "for now I must go to school."  
  
  
  
Sakura and the others were already at school when Eli arrived. Miss Mackenzie walked in with a big smile on his face, "Class I have a surprise for you," she said cheerfully, "the principle has decided to give everyone the morning off to play outside."  
  
Everyone got up and ran outside as fast as they could, everyone that is, but Cape. Cape walked out slowly, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Miss Mackenzie wanted to help, but she felt a strange energy, a dark energy, and felt it best to leave him be.  
  
Cape went outside, and around back to where he was the day before. He took the same position, meditating underneath the big Cherry blossom tree. Suddenly a pack of students came around, they all ran over to him shouting and screaming.  
  
They were all screaming, "Hey look! It's the guy who beat up Teoa's gang!!!" They packed around him, all screaming and asking questions. Things were getting really out of hand, Cape was very annoyed, and growing angry with all the noise.  
  
Cape stood up slowly and everyone backed up. "Now listen to me, because I am only going to say this once," he said softly, "either you all leave me alone or you will all wind up like those guys I beat up yesterday! Now GO AWAY!'  
  
Everyone got up and ran as fast as they could to get away. Cape simply sat back down calmly and returned to his meditation, but Miss Mackenzie had seen the whole thing, and she was afraid. What is this dark power within him? she thought, It seems so powerful, but he holds it back. He seems to be afraid of it himself, but how can he be afraid of it unless he knows what it is.  
  
Cape looked over at her, his eyes seemed to pierce right into her soul, suddenly Miss Mackenzie could hear him in her mind. Leave me alone, he said, I don't want you to get hurt because of me so just forget everything you are wondering and just let it go. The only thing that can come of it is your getting hurt or maybe worse so please just go, go and forget.  
  
Cape returned to his meditating, and Miss Mackenzie left, but her steps were fast and full of fear.  
  
Sakura and Madison were sitting on the swings enjoying the beautiful weather, when they heard some kids talking.  
  
"That Cape guy is a weirdo if you as me," one said. "Yeah," said another, "I thought he was a cool guy for beating up Teoa and his gang, but then he freaks out when we go there to congratulate him."  
  
Sakura and Madison exchanged glances then went to see if what they heard was true. They went to the back of the school to see Cape meditating by himself as he did the day before, when they saw Miss Mackenzie on the other side of the school yard looking over with fear in her eye.  
  
"Is something wrong Miss Mackenzie?" asked Sakura, "You look like you saw a ghost."  
  
"It's nothing Sakura," she replied calming herself, "I just got a scare that's all."  
  
"A scare?" asked Madison, "From what?"  
  
"It's nothing," repeated Miss Mackenzie, "just go and have fun. Oh and Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Be careful around that new student, he may not be what he seems."  
  
Sakura gave her an odd look then ran off to meet Madison. "I am going to see Cape," said Madison, "to see if he is the one who scared Miss Mackenzie."  
  
"Ok," said Sakura, "I'll come to."  
  
They were about to go around to the back when they heard Lee. He was already there and questioning Cape, "Who are you really?" he demanded, "and why are you here? You are not what you seem and I know it. There is no way that a normal person could have done what you did yesterday, so tell me, who are you and what do you want?"  
  
Cape simply stood up and looked Lee in the eye, "No Lee," he said, "you listen to me. I have no need to answer any of these questions but I will answer some. Who I am is none of your business for now. What do I want? Simply to be left in peace, to have friends and to mostly," Cape breathed in heavily and yelled right in Lee's face making him fall over, "TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Cape starred down at Lee and put out his hand to help him up. When Lee got up Cape said, "I am sorry, I just have things to take care of before I can let myself have friends, I'm sorry." Cape sat back down to meditate again, but this time he had a tear fall from his eye.  
  
When Lee came back around Sakura and Madison asked him what happened. "Nothing," he said, "he is just someone who is scared and needs someone to help him, who it is…" Lee was silent.  
  
"Yes," said Sakura, "who is it he needs?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Lee, "he is afraid of everyone here. He seems to be afraid that if he opens up that he will hurt people. I think the three of us should try to help him."  
  
"Why all three?" asked Madison.  
  
"Because," said Lee, "if he wonders why we can just say that we are trying to repay him for helping us yesterday."  
  
"Good idea," said Sakura, "but let's wait till later. He stays for three hours after school to meditate, so we can talk to him then."  
  
"Ok," said Lee and Madison.  
  
Once again Eli was spying on them, This should be interesting, he thought, but let's see how interesting I can make it. he smiled evilly and walked to the power terminal near the tree where Cape was.  
  
Cape got up and went behind the tree where Eli couldn't see him. Eli went to cast a spell on the terminal, but Cape grabbed him quickly. Eli was in shock, he could not believe that Cape had snuck up on him so easily. "Listen to me," said Cape sternly, "I know who you are, and what you plan to do." Eli was very afraid, he had no idea what to do or say. "I said listen, sot to wonder," repeated Cape, "if you ever hurt Madison, Sakura or Lee I will find you, and you will pay." Cape leaned over to Eli's ear and whispered, "Because I know your limits Clow Reid."  
  
Eli looked at him with such fear that he had never known before, "Who…who are you?" he stuttered.  
  
Cape grinned at him, "Your worst nightmare." Saying that Cape let Eli go, and Eli ran away as fast as he could. Even if he is Clow Reid, he thought, I will not let him hurt them. I will never let anyone hurt them.  
  
The rest of the day went by without incident. After school Eli left very quickly, he returned to his home to watch what would happen, but he was afraid to. For he knew that everything he did, everything he said, Cape knew them all.  
  
Spinner and Ruby came in, still in their earthly forms. "Is something the wrong master?" asked Spinner, "You seem very distressed."  
  
"Yes," said Ruby, "did something happen?"  
  
Eli grabbed his key, "I call upon the day and the night ancient powers release your might, RELEASE!" He looked over to Spinner and Ruby, "I command you," he said, "return to your true forms, Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon!" the two were swept up in a magic wave, Spinner went from a stuffed toy like being to a large panther with the wings of a butterfly. Ruby went from a common human to an oddly dressed being, again with the butterfly wings. "More happened then I expected, "he said, "it appears that this is more of a threat then even I can know."  
  
"WHAT?!" both Spinner and Ruby shouted.  
  
"But master," said Ruby shyly, "if you cannot know, then how can we hope to survive."  
  
"I don't know," replied Eli, "I just don't know."  
  
  
  
It was one hour after school, Sakura had just finished her chores and was going to meet Madison and Lee at school to talk to Cape, when she ran into Uea and Kiro Baros. "We are coming with you," said Uea, "just in case something happens."  
  
"Yes," said Kiro, "so many strange things have been happening lately that we cannot take the chance."  
  
Sakura sighed, "You two are paranoid you know that," she giggled, "we will be fine, I am taking the cards with me. Plus if things go really bad we have Cape there."  
  
"Cape?" said Kiro, "who is he?"  
  
"A new friend from school," she answered, "he is amazingly strong, so he can help us if things get bad." Sakura kept going, even though Uea and Kiro didn't like it.  
  
"We may as well go home," said Uea, "there is nothing we can do now."  
  
"What are you talking about!" exclaimed Kiro, "We have to follow her!"  
  
"No," said Uea, "I don't know why, but I feel that even if things do go very bad, she will be fine."  
  
Kiro sighed, knowing he could not win the argument, "Fine," he said, and they both returned to their earthly forms and went home. Though Julian was wondering how he got in the middle of the road.  
  
Sakura got to school and Madison and Lee were waiting. "Took your time," said Lee, "did you bring the cards?"  
  
"Of course," said Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Then let's go," said Madison, but what they found is not what they expected.  
  
What they found was not Cape meditating as before, but Cape sitting at the tree crying. They were about to go see what was wrong when Sakura felt it. "Stop," she said, "there is something wrong here." They looked closer and saw that Cape had a very dark aura around him, and it seemed to be hurting him.  
  
That's when they heard him, "Please no," he said, "don't make me do it again. These people are nice to me, they want to help me, and I don't want to hurt them." Cape seemed to be pleading with the darkness around him.  
  
"What is going on?" said Madison, "This is really scary."  
  
"Don't worry," said Lee, "as long as he doesn't know we are here I think we are fine."  
  
Suddenly Cape stood up and looked right at them, "RUN!" he yelled, "THEY WANT YOU!" Cape seemed to be fighting his own body, trying to keep his arms and legs down. "Please," he said, "RUN!!"  
  
Madison looked at the tears running down his eyes and she wasn't afraid anymore, she walked right out and looked at him. It didn't take long for Lee and Sakura to realize the same thing Madison had, he was afraid and in pain, if they were going to be his friends they had to stay with him. Even if it meant they were in danger. "We will not run!" said Madison, "Whoever they are, if they want us tell them to come themselves! We want to be your friends Cape, so let us help you."  
  
"Yeah," said Sakura, "you helped us, now it's our turn, that's what friends do they help each other."  
  
"Whoever they are," said Lee, "we can face them together."  
  
"You don't understand!" said Cape tearfully, "the only way they will leave me alone, is if I kill you and take them the clow cards."  
  
All three of them looked shocked, they could not believe that whoever they were wanted the cards. "How can they use them?" asked Sakura, "I am their master and only I can control them."  
  
Cape cried in pain as he spoke, "Not if you are killed." he sobbed. Suddenly the shadows around them seemed to move, they almost seemed alive now.  
  
"What is happening?" asked Madison terrified, "How can shadows move?"  
  
Lee looked even more terrified than Madison, "Are you one of them?" he asked Cape desperately.  
  
"No," he said feeling relieved, "to them I am but a pawn, they saved me and said I owe then one service, then I could be free, and I could keep my powers." Suddenly they all realized that his body was in his control again.  
  
An evil voice came from the shadow of the tree, "You have done well servant," it said, "you have found the master of the clow cards for us, now you are free." A hand reached out of the shadow and took Cape's cloak from him.  
  
"Thank you," said Cape relieved, "but can I please ask one thing of you?"  
  
"What is it?" said another voice from Madison's shadow.  
  
"Please, just leave them alone," he pleaded, "They were kind to me and I don't want to fight you to keep them safe, because you know I will, and I know that you have given me my powers so no longer control them."  
  
Dozens of voices came from the shadows, all of them laughing at him. "And what makes you think we cannot defeat you little boy?" laughed the first voice.  
  
"Something you told me Grand Shadow," he said calmly, "the one who knows not his own limitations, is the most dangerous one of all."  
  
The voices kept laughing, "Maybe so, said the Grand Shadow, "but your limitations are obvious. Your pitiful knowledge and imagination are your limits human."  
  
Suddenly Cape laughed and he ran to Madison and Sakura, "Thank you for helping me." he said.  
  
"But we didn't do anything," said Sakura.  
  
"But you did," replied Cape, "by being here, you gave me a reason to fight the shadows. I fought them to keep you three safe, because you wanted to be my friends. And please, my name is Neo."  
  
Neo turned to face the shadows and laughed, "You may think I am pitiful but I am even stronger then you!!" and before the shadows could react, Neo sent out a wave of light, destroying three of them in one shot.  
  
"Sakura you must now chose," said Neo, "you must either fight these shadows with your friends here in danger, or let me fight alone. The choice must be made by the three of you, so please, choose wisely."  
  
Sakura did not know what to do, she looked to her friends and they both nodded. The choice was obvious, so now it's time. The choice is made, and must be done. 


	3. Power Ulneashed

Power Unleashed  
  
Sakura, Lee and Madison all looked at each other, they nodded and Lee and Sakura stepped forward. "We fight with our friends," said Sakura, "no matter what. That is how we do things, friends help friends and that is that."  
  
The voices from the shadows chuckled, "How touching," said the voice of the Grand Shadow, "but we have no hearts to touch girl, so leave this pitiful talk in your mind and fight!" The shadows changed into man like creatures, all had black swords and whips. "We are the ultimate force of darkness," said the Grand Shadow now in transformed, "for we are the Shadoka warriors!"  
  
Lee's eyes looked in horror as he realized what he had feared, for the Shadoka warriors were mystics from ancient times. Legend says that they were trying to gain all of the "All Powers" of magic in order to control the world. If this was true than they were in more danger than any of them realized. There were six all powers of magic, the element stones, task stones, darkness blade, clow cards, and the neo katana. If these were all combined in one place, the ones there would be given untold power.  
  
Lee looked over to Madison, then to Sakura, "We have to make sure Madison will not be hurt before we start."  
  
"Don't worry," said Neo calmly, "they have no interest in Madison, only in we three. She will be perfectly fine, unless she tries to help and doesn't kill the warrior she hits."  
  
"I'll stay back here," yelled Madison from the tree.  
  
Lee and Sakura sighed in relief. Then Sakura looked at the Shadowka's eyes, she was disgusted, for all she saw was hatred and darkness in them. Lee was about to tell her what they were when she interrupted him, "Don't tell me anything," she said sternly, "if you tell me anything about them I may find a reason to feel sorry for them. I don't want to feel sorry for them, not with what I saw in their eyes. They feel nothing but hate, and I would never believe that anything like that can really be alive, but now that I know, I don't want it to be alive."  
  
Both Lee and Neo looked at her shocked at what she was saying, for Sakura had never seemed so cold to anyone, but they understood why she felt like that. Neo looked Sakura in the eyes, "Never look back once we start Sakura, because now it's time to see if this is really what was meant to be…" Neither Sakura nor Lee asked what he meant, they just called on their weapons and prepared to fight.  
  
Sakura knew that two cards she needed to fight them, and what cards she needed to protect herself from them, "Grand Shadow!" she called, "I ask you to let me transform two cards for me to fight with!"  
  
The Grand Shadow laughed, "Of course little girl," he mocked, "Whatever you would like."  
  
Sakura brought out two clow cards, "I call upon the power of my star, ancient powers near and far, cards of light and dark change your might, and draw your power from my light! Star cards!"  
  
The Grand shadow saw what she did and realized his error, "STOP HER!" he cried, "NOW BEFORE THEY CAN…"  
  
He was cut short by Neo and Lee who had blasted him with lightning bolts, knowing what Sakura was doing. "You can never win," said Neo, "you have given us too little credit for our powers. Already Sakura has tricked you already, and now you will pay!"  
  
"Yes," said Sakura coldly, "he will pay for giving himself to the darkness. Dark card, call forth all the shadows into a single space, in the middle of the field!" Suddenly all the Shadowka's were taken into the center of the field, even the grand Shadow, "Light card! Trap them in a ball of light, hover it above the ground!"  
  
Lee didn't understand why, but Neo knew, "if the Shadowka's are on the ground they can travel from each other's shadow to another shadow, that way only one would be gone, but off the ground their shadows are beneath them, out of their reach." Neo chuckled on how well Sakura had planed this out, but Neo had no idea what would happen next.  
  
Both the light and dark cards were shot back with one blast knocking Sakura down as well. "But how?" Sakura asked, Lee having caught her, "How could light and dark be tossed back so easily?"  
  
Neo looked on in horror as the Shadowkas seemed to join, and that's just what they did. A single seven foot tall being stood before them laughing, "You little fools," it mocked, "all you did was force us to become the ultimate warrior of darkness. Now I am Shadow Kan!" Shadow Kan pulled from his back a long black sword, and Neo became horrified.  
  
"They used it," he said.  
  
"Used what?" asked Sakura.  
  
"The darkness blade," said Lee, "the all power of darkness, it controls all that is dark, and combines it to create one being capable of using it. We are in big trouble."  
  
Meanwhile Madison was looking on in horror as her friends were about to face something even she could feel had the power to destroy the world. She wanted to help, but how could she do anything against something like that, all she could do was hope and pray that they would be ok.  
  
Neo stepped forward, "You may scare me Shadow Kan, but let me show you something."  
  
Again Shadow Kan laughed, "Like what?" he chuckled.  
  
"Like this!" said Neo, raising his hands to his eyes, "Fear Factor! Level ten!" A blinding light came forth and Shadow Kan fell to his knees screaming in fear. Neo simply fell limp, but Sakura and Lee were there to catch him.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sakura.  
  
"An attack that only lasts a few minuets, it shows you your worst fear. Now we have to get out of here." His warning came too late, Shadow Kan had already recovered and was on the attack.  
  
"Dark spear!" and he launched two spears passing through Neo's shoulders pinning him down. "Dark paralysis!" suddenly Lee and Sakura were not able to move, surrounded by a ring of darkness. "You will pay for that Neo," said Shadow Kan, "with your life…" Shadow Kan jammed the Darkness Blade's handle into the ground behind Neo them slammed on the blade jamming it into the back of Neo's head. "Now for you two," he said, walking towards Sakura and Lee, "once you two are dead the cards are all mine." Shadow Kan began to laugh horribly, sending pain through everyone who heard it, it was a pain of pure fear.  
  
Shadow Kan changed his hand into a spear and got ready to strike them, when a brilliant light came from all around him. A voice came from that light, a voice they heard before, "You will leave my friends alone," it said, "You will leave my friends alone!" The light focused into a beam and blasted Shadow Kan into the wall of the school, but only Shadow Kan was hurt.  
  
When the light lessened they saw what caused it, "Madison!" called Sakura.  
  
Madison raised her hand and the darkness fled from Sakura and Lee, then Madison went over to Neo. She removed the darkness blade from the back of his head to show Shadow Kan that it had been broken. The spot Shadow Kan thought went through his head had broken off.  
  
"But how did he?" Shadow Kan stuttered weakly, "and how did you?"  
  
Suddenly Neo stood up and the spears seemed to melt from his arms, leaving hot a mark. He rose up and looked into the sky, everyone, even Shadow Kan looked as well. Then Shadow Kan feared like he never had before…  
  
(-*-*-*-*-)  
  
Looking on, Eli was more afraid now than he ever was, "How is it that the darkness blade can be outside of the darkness temple?" he asked.  
  
"I do not know master," said Spinner, "but I do not think that is our greatest worry, if I may speak freely."  
  
Eli looked at him, realizing what he meant, "Yes," he said fearfully, "you are right. This light from Madison and Neo having broken the darkness blade makes for  
  
great horrors."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.  
  
"If these two are the ones," answered Eli fearfully, "then we shall find out tomorrow at noon definitely."  
  
(-*-*-*-*-)  
  
When everyone looked up they saw a lunar eclipse, Neo and Madison looked at each other and nodded. They both rose and held each others hand. "It is time," said Madison, "for the name sake to regain his tool Shadow Kan."  
  
Madison was now changed as well as Neo, Madison's hair and eyes had gone a bright blue and her eyes were soft and kind. Neo's hair had done the same, but his eyes were a bright yellow, and they too were soft, but his eyes had a feeling of such power that Sakura and Lee didn't know what to make of it.  
  
"Leave Shadow." said Neo, in a dominating Voice, "The darkness blade shall be returned and never removed by this spell again." All saw that there was now a slip of paper with a spell on it, Neo tore it.  
  
"No!" cried Shadow Kan, "Now we can never be free again!"  
  
"You are still free," said Madison softly, "your power will still be sent to you, but the blade can never be removed. After tomorrow, it never will be again." Having heard that Shadow Kan sunk into the depths of the shadows. Madison looked to Sakura and Lee, "I am sorry," she said, crying, "But I may never see you again…" Madison and Neo flew off into the eclipse.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Sakura, "What do you mean may never see you again!"  
  
Both Neo and Madison looked back, "We are sorry Sakura," they said still crying, "If we return again Sakura, it will be here tomorrow during the eclipse. Please, be here so we can stay." Their voices ran off as they went.  
  
Sakura fell to her knees crying, and Lee took her home.  
  
"Please Sakura," he said, "Madison has her own power now, and both she and Neo will fight to return to us. They are our friends after all."  
  
"Your right," said Sakura smiling again, "now what do we tell Kiro?" Sakura and Lee were still in the living room, no one knew they were home.  
  
"Nothing until after the eclipse," said Lee, "just say you are really tired and have to go to bed now."  
  
"Ok," she replied, going to upstairs, "Good night Lee."  
  
"Good night," he said walking out the door, "see you tomorrow." 


End file.
